The Dragon Exorcist
by Devil Wolf Girl
Summary: Natsu was attacked by Akuma on a mission and none other than Allen saves him. Natsu discovered he has innocence and leaves to become an exorcist. When Fairy Tail gets attacked by Akuma and the exorcist come to save the day will they be able to handle the new Natsu? DO NOT OWN FT OR DGM. Some OOC ness. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


**Chapter 1**

**Natsu Pov**

I am about ready to destroy gramps. He just had to send me on a mission to battle monsters that won't burn. Oh and they shoot bullets that will kill anything they touch. Now I am really glad I made Happy stay back at the guild. I dodged more bullets coming at me from the left. Where was some fire when I needed it? Sure there are a lot of explosions around me, but all the fire created by them are covered in black stars. The same stars that kill whatever it touches. Damn gramps sending me to do this shit. I ran to the monster thing and punched it with my fist on fire.

As soon as my fist connected with it the fire turned BLUE! Anyway it seemed to give the monster some pain. Lucky me. I kept punching the monster until it exploded. I saw this weird soul like thing float out of it and heard it whisper thank you to me before it disappeared. Sadly more monsters appeared out of nowhere and started attacking me. Next thing I know several of them were sliced in half by a weird claw/arm thing. Cool. I jumped on the next one and kept punching it with the blue fire until it blew up as well. I wanted to try something now.

"Hey person with the cool claw arm you might want to get behind me because I am about to try something stupid!" I yelled jumping back. I waited until the person was behind me before I started my attack. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" I yelled shooting a torrent of my blue flames at the weird monsters. Yes! They were all destroyed! All the souls whispered thank you to us as they floated up to the sky. For some reason that made me happy. I turned around and looked at the person behind me, who I could now see was a guy, and got a look at his appearance. He had white hair and a red scar going through half of his head. His eyes were a sliver-blue color. He was now putting a glove on his left hand. I think that was the claw hand.

"Hey person your arm was so COOL!" I yelled jumping over to him. He looked at me shocked. It was almost like he never got that reaction to his arm. Well I am known for shocking people.

"Can I see it? PLEASE?!" I yelled bouncing around him. He looked at me shocked. Slowly he held out his left hand and took off the glove. His hand was scaly and red.

"WOW! This is just like Igneel's scales when they fall off. Are you part dragon or something?" I asked examining his arm. He shook his head.

"Oh cool! You have a cross in your arm! Man that is awesome!" I yelled getting a closer look at it.

"Thanks, it is called innocence. My name is Allen what's yours?"

"Natsu Dragneel. So can you tell me more about innocence?" I asked sitting down.

"Maybe I should explain in a better setting. After all we are kinda in the middle of a burning battlefield," Allen said looking around. I shook my head.

"Normal fire doesn't affect me. After all I am a fire dragon slayer. But this is the first time my fire has been blue. And I don't trust the fire with the stars, it looks like it will taste terrible. Yeah we should probably move to a better place. Want to go to my guild?" I asked.

"Guild? What's that?" he asked looking confused. My jaw dropped.

"You don't know what a guild is?" he shook his head.

"Now I have to take you, Come on!" I yelled dragging him toward the train station.

"Um actually, I kinda need you to come with me and become an exorcist." He said looking guilty.

"Why does it feel like you don't want to tell me something?" I asked. I trusted Allen but he looked kinda sad about something.

"Well you see, there aren't very many people that can use innocence. The few people that can are taken to the Black Order and trained to become exorcist. An exorcist's job is to kill Akuma. The ball things you were fighting earlier. But the problem is that if you are able to use innocence then the Pope will stop at nothing to make you an exorcist. He will torture you, your family and friends, and he won't stop until you finally agree. He is horrible. I have a friend named Lenalee and she was kidnapped after she discovered she could use innocence. They always caught her. She couldn't escape. Her brother had worked so hard to make it to supervisor so they wouldn't be separated anymore. He gave up his freedom to be with her. He has been trying to make it to where the Black Order is now a home to everybody so they won't have to face their problems alone. Anyway what I am trying to say is that you have to come with us peacefully so your friends don't get hurt. I hate how things work but we don't have a choice. If we want to protect our friends we have to do what the Pope says or they will all be killed," Allen said looking at the ground. I thought for a minute. I didn't want to leave my friends, but I definitely didn't want them to get hurt because of me. I nodded my head in decision. I walked up to Allen with a sad smile on my face and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll come with you."


End file.
